


(Full) Family Outing

by CeceVolume



Series: Cece’s Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bobbing for apples, F/M, Family time, Fluffuary 2020, Harvest Festival, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceVolume/pseuds/CeceVolume
Summary: The whole Decker/Morningstar/Espinoza/Richards clan goes to the Harvest Festival.  Bobbing for apples is a serious business in this group....
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Trixie Decker & Original Charlotte Richards, Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards, Trixie Decker & Mazikeen
Series: Cece’s Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589482
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	(Full) Family Outing

“Ugh,” Lucifer groaned as he dodged a child that almost ran headlong into him. “What is that all over their hands? Syrup?”

Chloe laughed from his side, linking her arm with his. “That’s from the caramel apples,” she answered with a gesture towards the stand selling them. “They’re the biggest seller here every year.”

The Devil rolled his eyes, though a small smile graced his lips unconsciously as he glanced down at the top of her head, where it leaned against his shoulder. Shaking his head, he scowled, muttering, “I will _never_ understand why the school would want to do a _Harvest Festival_ on the _weekend_ ; don’t they get enough of the children throughout the week?”

“It isn’t just for the kids, Lucifer; lots of adults—”

“What kind of _pathetic_ , _sad_ —”

Dan appeared with Trixie then, both soaking from the top of their heads to their mid-chest, both laughing with glee. “You guys have to see how well she did at Bobbing for Apples!” Dan exclaimed with a breathless chuckle, his arm wrapping quickly but tightly around his daughter’s shoulders in a side hug. “I couldn’t keep up!”

Lucifer made a small see-what-I-mean gesture towards Dan that Chloe ignored, instead sending her daughter a bright smile. “Good job, Monkey! How many did you get?”

“Seven, by my count,” Charlotte’s smooth voice said from where she stood behind Dan, two unused towels hanging off her arm as she strode across the grass gracefully. How she was able to look so poised in stilettos Chloe would never understand. “Daniel only got four.”

“It’s harder than it looks,” Dan grumbled good-naturedly, grinning at his wife as he gratefully took the towel she handed him. “I don’t see _you_ trying it.”

She scoffed at him. “First of all, we have _no idea_ when the last time those barrels were cleaned out. Second, I will be going up against whoever wins between Micah and Ivy,” she answered matter-of-factly, shooting Trixie a wink. “Then whoever wins that will be facing the champion here.”

Looking to her mother and stepfather, Trixie flexed like she’d seen those professional wrestlers on TV do, imitating (poorly) their growly voices. “I am…the champion! I will… _destroy_ …my enemies!” she grunted, voice breaking from trying to lower her octave.

“You need to bring it up from the pit of your stomach, otherwise you’re going to hurt your throat. Plus, you can get your voice _much_ deeper that way,” a familiar voice instructed from behind Lucifer, making them all look in that direction. “Still, it wasn’t bad, little human. You’re becoming quite the demon. Few more years and you’ll be able to torture with the best of them.”

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but Lucifer put his hand over hers in the crook of his elbow, giving a short shake of his head to stop her onslaught.

Running around the pair, Trixie called out, “Maze! You’re back!”

“I got your message, figured I shouldn’t miss your Harvest Festival,” Maze answered, crouching down to squeeze the child in a tight hug. A dark glare crossed her face when Trixie couldn’t see as she caught eyes with Charlotte. “Besides, I can’t wait to watch you wipe the _floor_ with the Richards brats.”

“They’re my brother and sister, Maze,” Trixie giggled, glancing back to where her father shifted uncomfortably, Charlotte’s eyes flaring dangerously. “Besides, no matter who wins, it’ll be fun!”

“That’s exactly right, Monkey,” Chloe said, pulling away from the Devil to crouch down to her daughter’s height. “But before you start playing, maybe we should go grab something to eat. Want a footlong corn dog?”

Trixie shook her head. “I’m gonna go get food with Maze. She’s been gone _forever_.”

“Kid’s got good taste,” Maze said, straightening and crossing her arms over her chest.

Chloe and Dan shared a look before saying in unison, “Don’t get into trouble.”

Maze merely smirked as Trixie grabbed her hand, dragging her off towards the vendors, already in the process of catching the demon up on everything that had happened while she was gone.

“So,” Dan said slowly, peeking at Charlotte before turning his attention to his ex-wife, “I know it’s supposed to be your weekend—”

Lucifer cut in excitedly. “Yes. The urchin is more than welcome to spend the night at your house. Would you like me to run home and pack her b- _ag_?” His question ended on a huff of air when Chloe slammed her elbow into his stomach. “Pluto will, of course, miss her _deeply_.”

Even as Charlotte snickered behind him, Dan ignored the Devil, keeping his attention on Chloe. “What I was _saying_ was, we were wondering if Trixie could stay at our place tonight because Ivy has a debate competition tomorrow. She wants to practice on Trix, even spent last night writing three mock arguments for Trix to read from.”

“If she wants to, I have no problem with it,” Chloe said, glancing over her shoulder at Lucifer, who at least had the forethought to pretend he _hadn’t_ been doing a little dance behind her back. With an eye roll, the detective looked back to her ex-husband. “I can drop off her bag after we leave here, so you guys don’t have to backtrack through the city.”

“Well, since that’s settled,” Charlotte began, linking her fingers with Dan’s, “we’re going to go see how the kids are doing.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Once Trixie had giddily agreed to going to her father’s place for the night, nothing seemed to bother Lucifer in the least, not even when a toddler mistook him for his father.

He’d gently disengaged his hand from the toddler’s when he’d begun to cry, murmuring, “There, there. My _lovely_ wife here is a detective with the Los Angeles police department; she’ll be able to find your parents.”

Though she doubted the child understood _any_ of that, Chloe was not surprised to see that Lucifer’s charm. They’d quickly found the parents with _zero_ complaints from the Devil.

When she’d asked him about it, his smile had faltered for only a moment before he answered, “Well, I couldn’t very well leave such a small child to fend for himself, could I?” He’d straightened his suit jacket and cuffs before asking quickly, “Are you ready to leave yet? We’ve lost all our hangers-on; they wouldn’t even notice if we…snuck away.”

Trixie had run up then, dragging her step-brother and Maze, demanding that the two watch the Championship of the Galaxy between her and Micah.

That was how Chloe had ended up, standing beside Dan and Charlotte, while three pre-teens and a demon taunted Lucifer into… _bobbing for apples_. He was so adamant that he wouldn’t do it, wouldn’t ruin his suit in the name of proving himself to the children.

“He only says that because he doesn’t want me to whoop him in front of all the humans,” Maze chimed in with a smirk, arms crossed over her chest, feet spread wide. Clearly, she wanted to stick it to her ex-king.

When Lucifer still ignored the four trying to get him to play along, Chloe decided enough was enough. “Ten dollars says Maze can do it faster,” she said with a smirk, enjoying the way her husband’s head immediately snapped towards her. “It wouldn’t even be fair to ask him to do it.”

Eyes flaring, the Devil twisted his narrowed gaze to his demon and her minions, snarling, “I will _definitely_ beat you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is dedicated to my Pops. Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed. :)


End file.
